


Among The Changing Seasons

by Fraulein, MissSparklingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 50
Kudos: 90
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Moodboard




	2. Among the Changing Seasons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice out of Darcy's life. The season, the weather, friends and their related quirks all come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to MissSparklingWriter for the mood board. I love the colors and how it invokes the season. 
> 
> Special thank you to thestancyg for the beta read and brainstorming. You are always so helpful.
> 
> The theme for this story was autumn and the writing prompt was "Magic is just science we don't understand."

It was raining again. Twilight was settling over the city and a damp chill hung in the air. Opening her umbrella Darcy quickly joined the evening commuter traffic bustling along Central Park West. Dodging through the foot traffic she cut across to East 65th street and slipped into Central Park glad to be out of the crush of traffic. There weren’t quite as many people on the paths but it was still surprisingly busy given the weather. Striding along she wished the leaves weren’t wet and she could kick through them. Hearing leaves rustle along the walk was something she loved about autumn. Instead, the wet leaves cushioned the sidewalk and muffled the crowd’s footsteps. 

Darcy could just see the Plaza at the edge of the park and was nearing the exit on to 5th Avenue when a loud crack split the air. At the same instant, a bright white light flashed and the air seemed to shiver for a moment, filled with electricity. Looking around to see what had happened Darcy was not all that surprised to see Thor standing in the lawn in the midst of a steaming circle. With a grin, Darcy quickened her pace and wove her way through the other stunned pedestrians. 

Coming up on Thor Darcy called out, “Hey there big guy. Good to see you!”

“Lady Darcy! I did not expect to see you so soon. How are you?” Thor greeted her with an expansive smile. 

“I’m great. Wet. But good. Any chance you can do anything about the weather?” Darcy asked as she held out the palm of her hand to check to see how hard it was raining. She found a steady stream of rain and with a shrug looked over at Thor hopefully.

“I’m sorry but I did not cause this weather. There is little I can do,” Thor replied looking regretful.

“No worries. So, are you here to see Jane or are you on official business?”

“I very much look forward to seeing Jane, but I also have news and must speak with the others. Heimdal assured me that I would land within walking distance of Stark’s tower.”

“Yeah, it’s this way. Jane will be thrilled to see you,” Darcy said as she turned to lead Thor away from the slowly gathering crowd. She hoped that between the rain and hustling Thor out of the park they could avoid the usual round of selfies even native New Yorkers demanded when faced with alien royalty. 

Leading the way through the crowded wet streets Darcy couldn’t help but notice Thor remained dry while all around them people huddled under umbrellas and tried to avoid being splashed by passing taxis. Glancing up at the god, resplendent in his armor and red cape Darcy demanded, “How is it you are still dry? It’s pouring.”

Thor glanced down at Darcy and then out over the heads of the pedestrians they were surrounded by. He offered up a rueful smile before replying, “My armor and cape are imbued with many blessings. My mother was quite insistent on doing everything in her power to protect me. I believe repelling and drying charms are at work at the moment.”

“Charms?” Darcy questioned as they came to a stop at the corner of the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. 

“Indeed. They are simple enough. Even I can cast them, were they needed.”

Darcy arched an expectant, yet skeptical brow at Thor and for a moment he simply looked at her in confusion not knowing what could be causing her ire. Just as lights changed and the crowd began to move he startled in place and said, “Oh, Lady Darcy. I apologize. Of course, I can cast a charm. You need only stand in place for a moment.”

Wading through the crowd Darcy was able to break from the pack and with Thor following closely behind her they found shelter in an alley between a coffee shop and small boutique. Out of the maelstrom of people, Darcy pushed her umbrella back over her shoulder and looked up at Thor. She offered a hopeful smile and said, “Get me dry and I promise you baked goods. I was going to bake tonight anyway but the first batch of cookies is yours if you can get my hair dry and warm up my feet.”

“It is quite simple,” Thor replied with a regal nod. Placing the palm of his hand gently on top of Darcy’s head he murmured a few words she couldn’t quite hear. In an instant Darcy went from water dripping down the back of her neck and cold damp toes to the edges of her hair standing away from her head, dry and full of static. She shivered as the chill was swept away and she felt wrapped in warm air. It was as if her clothes had just come out of the dryer. Darcy took a breath and for an instant, she breathed in a dry, scented air that reminded her dimly of dryer sheets. She grinned up at Thor as she took in how much warmer she was and taking his arm and steering him back out into the stream of pedestrians said, “Magic is where it’s at. Think you can teach me how to do that? It would come in handy. New York is a lot wetter than New Mexico.”

“I’m sorry Lady Darcy. I’ve tried to teach Jane some minor magics but I have repeatedly failed. I learned these charms at my mother’s knees as a child. I do not remember her method of teaching them to me and now it seems impossible for me to explain how they work.”

“Um. That sort of sounds like us and electricity. Everyone uses it but most of us have no idea how it works. I would never be able to explain to you how to make it.” Darcy observed as she directed them to the front door of the tower.

“Yes. Electricity is a fine example. Midgard uses it far more frequently than we do on Asgard but I believe it is in place of the many magics we use daily.”

“You know Jane is certain magic is just science we don’t understand yet. Next time you come you need to bring a teacher with you. I can guarantee you any magic they could teach us would go over big.”

“I will speak with my father. Although, I do not believe he would approve of the idea of teaching you our magic. The All-Father holds the belief that those skills are learned when one is ready.”

Darcy laughed as she ushered Thor into the building and said, “Can’t violate the prime directive?”

“Prime directive?” Thor repeated with a puzzled frown.

Darcy waved him off with a smirk and explained, “It’s from a TV show and movie. Star Trek? I need to show it to you. They have a rule about not disrupting a planet’s given path. In the show, they can’t do anything like teach people new skills or tell them about the galaxy. People have to learn it for themselves.”

“Ah, yes. I believe the All-Father would agree with this,” Thor replied with a thoughtful nod.

“Like I said, can’t violate the prime directive,” Darcy said as she led them over to elevator only to find Steve waiting at the doors as well. She greeted the icon with an amused smile as she took in his sodden appearance. “You look miserable. What did you do, go swimming in your clothes?”

“Yeah hi. Taxi hit a pothole,” Steve explained with a grimace as he held his dripping arms away from his body in dismay. He added offhandedly, “Thor. Good to see you. Is this weather your doing?”

“No my friend, I cannot take credit for this rain. I can, however, help you,” Thor said, raising his hand to grasp Steve’s shoulder. He frowned as he muttered a few quiet words and the air around them was suddenly warm and fresh. 

Steve looked down in surprise at his suddenly dry jacket and pants. He held out an arm and looked from it to Thor with a disconcerted frown before saying, “How did you do that?”

“It’s his version of science,” Darcy said matter of fact as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. “We call it magic since there is no earthly explanation for what he just did.”

Curled up in the corner of the couch Darcy leaned over to the side table to light a few candles hoping they would ward off the shadows settling over the room. The cold wet weather seemed to have followed her home and a dark chill pervaded the apartment. Wrapping an afghan around her Darcy glanced up to the ceiling and called out, “Jarvis, is it just me or does it seem cooler in here than normal?”

“The room’s temperature is currently 63 degrees. I believe the captain lowered the temperature earlier this afternoon after his work out.”

“No wonder I’m cold,” Darcy grumbled. Pulling her blanket up to her nose she adjusted it further to be able to poke her hands out the sides to hold open her book. Settled, she said, “Raise the temperature to 68. Steve can take off his shirt if he’s too warm. I’m freezing.”

“Of course, Miss Lewis,” Jarvis replied amusement dripping from his tone.

Since the evening meal had evolved into an impromptu Avenger’s meeting and Darcy had her doubts that Steve would be returning home any time soon. She was pleasantly surprised when Steve strolled through the front door a short time later. Coming to her feet she crossed over to him saying, “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“I have a feeling we’ll get more done tomorrow. Thor was a little distracted by Jane,” Steve explained as he pulled Darcy into his arms.  
Wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into his chest Darcy smiled in understanding and said, “I tried to get her to leave with me after dinner because I knew you guys would want to talk. But she won’t let Thor out of her sight now that he’s back.”

“It’s fine. He gave us an overview. He hasn’t been able to find any stones. He was hoping we had some leads. Which we don’t,” Steve replied with a despondent sigh.

Hoping to distract him Darcy gave Steve a quick squeeze and said, “Ok. No more shop talk. How do you feel about hot chocolate?”

Looking down at Darcy with a fond smile Steve replied, “I feel really good about hot chocolate. Especially if you make it Mayan.”

Leaning her head back to catch his eye Darcy cast him a warm look before patting his chest and said, “It’s only Mayan because I add cinnamon sticks and some cayenne pepper. Someday we need to find a place that can make real Mayan hot chocolate. Mine doesn’t compare to some I’ve had.”

“Well, it’s better than anything I’ve ever had.”

Slowly pulling out of Steve’s arms Darcy said, “Go change. I’ll make cocoa. We’ll meet back here.”

Pulling her back in for a quick kiss Steve replied, “Deal. Add marshmallows?”

“I only have the big ones. We used the last of the mini marshmallows last week.”

“That’s fine. They taste the same when they melt,” Steve replied before stealing one last kiss.

With a contented hum, Darcy made her way into the kitchen and fell into a quiet concentration as she stirred together their evening treat. She was happy to make it knowing that hot chocolate was not something Steve took for granted as he had rarely had it during his childhood. His appreciation and enjoyment was half the reason she enjoyed making it. 

By the time Darcy was finished Steve was settling in at his end of the couch, his leather satchel holding his many sketch pads and pencils at his feet. Handing off the hot beverages Darcy curled up next to him and pulled her book and afghan into her lap. She stirred her drink with the cinnamon stick and after taking a sip said, “With Thor here, I was thinking about making brunch tomorrow morning. Would you mind picking up some donuts and croissants when you’re out for your morning run? There’s that new shop down on Park and 34th that I wanted to try. I bet they have pumpkin spice, it’s that time of year.”

“I can stop. What else were you thinking?”

“How does quiche sound? It’s fairly simple. I know Jane likes it. I have some pie crusts in the freezer so it would be easy to whip up.”

“That sounds good. Though you know with the way Thor eats you’re going to have to more than double your usual recipe.”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem. I have my own type of magic. It’s keeping you fed. If I can keep you fed, I’ll manage to feed Thor too. I also have Jarvis. He can have anything delivered within two hours. Can’t you J?” Darcy called out glancing up to the ceiling and then over to Steve who smiled at her indulgently. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was amused that she was looking at the ceiling in order to talk to Jarvis. She didn’t think he could throw too many stones as he did the same thing. 

“Indeed Miss Lewis. May I suggest I order additional milk and orange juice now so you have a sufficient quantity for tomorrow’s breakfast?”

“You’re reading my mind, Jarvis. Add some bacon to that order, will you? You can never have too much bacon.”


End file.
